


Pride

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Just a nice gay story :3, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: Dean's on his way to Pride. Things go south pretty quickly ;)





	

_ Be cool. You're ok. You're Dean frickin' Winchester. You can't be this nervous. Not again. _

It was a particularly sunny day in Kansas as Dean frickin Winchester boarded the packed train into town. Wearing his floral tank top, denim shorts and doc martens Dean felt, as the younger people in his group said, hella on point. 

He was just about managed to grab the last yellow hand holders when some bitch stole it right from under him. 

He said under but damn was the person tall. Dean's inside voice nodded, _they was definitely a top._ Their bear muscles screamed dominance from under a mesh black top, their short brown hair sweating at the back under a black hat.

_ Don't do it Dean. _

His eyes travelled downwards. That was his first mistake. As well as the person's immeciable forearms, and beautiful blue eyes that Dean definitely didn't stare at for the next 10 minutes as he stood there sardined between several others, Dean's big brown's settled on their bear ass. The pair of assless chaps, black leather no less, stretched all the way down to their ankles where a pair of pink glitter boots were standing over their feet.

Once again Dean was utterly fucked. And not in the way he liked. It got gradually worse though when they had the nerve to apologise and offer the holder back to him.

"Really it's ok, I can stand despite what my shoes tell you" they smiled into their giggle.

Dean's brain and heart were mush. He couldn't form words anymore.

So he just smiled and nodded at the holder, praying to God that they understood and left him alone to his pathetic pining.

"Well thank you, appreciate it" they smiled into appreciate. Goddamn they smiled a lot, that gorgeous white smile with teeth and lips and kiss-FUCK STOP DEAN. You're Dean frickin Winchester. You can't be this bad. Not again.

"Everything ok there stranger? You seem kinda pale" the Angel piped up, concern in their voice.

"Yeah, I err-"

A bang was heard and everything went black.

***********************

A blur. Shapes started to form, a face, a peach face and blue eyes. Those heavenly blue eyes.

_ Oh god am I dead? God is that you? _

"Dean! Oh thank god" familiarity said "I was worried"

How did the splodge now his name? He hadn't said. Unless...oh shit that's why it was familiar!

"Ass!" Dean yelled across the hospital room, sitting up like something had yanked him out of hell. Several patients told him to shush, well one man used much more colourful language.

_Damn I've done it now. They're never going to speak to me again._

The blob just smiled back from a chair by the side of the bed.

"Close" the stranger from the train replied "It's Cas. My real name is Castiel but my friends call me Cas coz well...you probably saw earlier with the chaps. Oh and it's they/them, I'm non-binary on the best of days" a blush swam up his neck and cheeks. They were actually blushing. Oh god now I'm blushing Dean thought, what is life.

He put his heavy head back on the pillow and tried to breath.

"What happened? I don't remember" sleepishly trying to put events together. The last thing he remembered was Cas, mmm that name tasted delicious, asking if he was ok.

"You went down pretty hard. Doctors reckon it was heatstroke. That train was very packed and well you just collapsed. Someone called for an ambulance and here you are" Cas explained.

"Here we are. What are you doing here? You didn't have to stay, you're gonna miss Pride" Dean's voice creeping with sadness, pride obviously meant a lot to Cas considering the effort they went to.

Cas gave a sad smile. A smile all the same.

"Well...I was worried ya know and erm yeah I wanted to make sure you were ok. As I said you hit the floor pretty hard so yeah"

Dean looked at them, the angel that had saved him.

"Thank you. And-" he gulped, it was now or never. "And this may be the pain talking but if you're free we could maybe catch the end of Pride together. I hear there are fireworks or whatever. I mean only if you want"

Dean braced himself. _Why would they say yes, Cas was definitely just a person who wanted to help. Nothing more._ But it was that doubt that made Dean suggest it. The thought that blue eyes could be in his life more, that he could maybe wake up next to Cas someday and-

"Yes" the blushing blob said by the bed.

"Wait what?" Dean was taken a back still, it was as if Cas was stunned into silence.

"Yes absolutely. Besides, you're pretty cute, maybe I could take you out sometime" Cas winked, taking Dean's hand and squeezing slightly.

"Erm awesome yes I can't wait. But one more question"

"Anything me amore"

"Cocky" Dean smirked briefly "Well you said Dean when I first came too"

"So? It's a beautiful name"

"How did you know that? I never told you"

"What? You think I'm some sort of supernatural creature that can read minds or something" 

"No I-"

"Kidding obviously. Your chart said so, and when the doctor asked who I was I may have lied and said I was your partner so I could stay. No none relatives in hospital rooms after all after visiting hours"

"Oh..." it was Dean's turn to go red, deep red.

A weak laugh came out of Cas' mouth "What can I say? I'm such a good friend"

"Yeah, what an angel" Dean rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few moments where I rolled my eyes during this. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
